1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage stable, liquid, pesticidal compositions, the preparation of such compositions and a method of using such compositions to combat pests or as plant growth regulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alkylphenol ethoxylates, for example nonylphenol ethoxylates, and alkylbenzene sulfonates and its salts, for example dodecylbenzene sulfonate calcium salt, are commonly used and well known surfactants in water-emulsifiable pesticidal compositions. Some of these surfactants are not entirely satisfactory; in particular with respect to their ecological and toxicological properties. There is still a need for further water-emulsifiable or water soluble, liquid, homogeneous pesticidal compositions which are storage stable, ecological and toxicological favorable and which have good pesticidal efficacy.
Fatty alcohol ethoxylates, e.g. C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 alcohol ethoxylates (EP-A-400,585) and tristyrenephenol-ethoxylates (EP-A-102,003) have been proposed, both in combination with alkylbenzene sulfonates, as surfactants in water-emulsifiable pesticidal compositions. Combinations of castor oil ethoxylate, fatty alcohol ethoxylate, (e.g. tridecanol ethoxylate), tristyrene phenyl ethoxylate and alkylbenzene sulfonate have been disclosed as surfactants in aqueous microemulsions (DE 36 24 910).